


Meeting Through A Screen

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Dates, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervous!Daryl, Online Dating, Shy!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl finally takes Rick's advice and downloads a dating app, it's on that app that he meets Paul Rovia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small lil fic for me to do for fun!

Daryl huffs and nervously nibbles at his bottom lip as he watches the app download onto his phone.

He really can’t believe he’s doing this, downloading a fucking dating app onto his phone.

Even though, admittedly he can find himself being lonely and even slightly envious as he watches his coupled-up friends, wondering what it would be if he had something like that, someone to hold his hand and kiss his cheek at their ‘family’ events, someone to kiss him goodnight and then wake up next to in the morning.

It was around a year ago that he realised he would be open to being in a relationship, and now, well here he is, downloading a dating app ‘For LGBT+ men’ as said in its description.

His dilemma with wanting a relationship, is that he has zero experience with dating and with men and has no idea how to go about it. He had gone out to a club with Aaron and Eric once, and they tried to give him advice when a cute guy across the bar bought him a drink, but in the end, he just made a complete ass of himself when he tried to talk to him.

He hasn’t tried since then.

It was a few weeks ago that he had been given new advice, this time from Rick.  

Rick suggested that since he’s so shy around and awkward around men, he could try using a dating app since that way they would be talking through text messages and not face to face, and Daryl would easily be able to properly think about his replies and possibly less nervous.

At first, Daryl found the idea absolutely outrageous and said that it would never work out. Rick had then proceeded to point out that he had met Michonne online, and now three years later they’re married and expecting their first child together.

That had shut him up, but he still didn’t look into downloading any apps. Until yesterday.

Yesterday, Aaron and Eric had had him and their friend group over for lunch and the two men announced their engagement and as Daryl watched the two men smile and be so affectionate with each other, he decided _fuck it_ and decided to download the app the next day.

And well, that puts him here, staring at the now downloaded app, trying to build up the courage to open it.

After a few moments, he finally does, being greeted with a loading page of two men smiling at each other and holding hands as they stand close for a kiss.

A few more loading pages and a formal greeting in a passage, he’s on another page and at the top in white cursive that contrasts nicely against the green background reads:

_Qualities in a partner._

_Please fill out the following questions about what qualities you would like in your partner, so we can find you the best match!_

Seems straightforward enough, and he spends a few seconds settling himself in a more comfortable position against the couch, tucking his sweat pant covered legs under himself.

He clicks okay and then the first question fades onto the screen.

_Do you have a preferable age limit & maximum? _

He thinks about the question for a moment and then quickly clicks yes and then two spaces appear where he can type in his limit and maximum, he knows he would like someone roughly around his age, so hopefully they would be in the same stage in their life, not necessarily looking to settle down, but possibly wanting something more than a fling, he also cannot see himself dating some college kid either who barely has their life figured out if at all. He types in _28-45_ before clicking selecting that he was done and then next question appears.

_Do you have a specific sexuality you would prefer your partner to identify as?_

Though he can understand why some people would, he really doesn’t care and quickly selects no.

More questions follow, such as specifics about his partners appearance like height and hair colour, which he all selects ‘no preference’ for because though he’s had crushes before, they’ve never followed a ‘type’ at least not physically but personality wise, they all seem to be similar and he wonders if there’s a section where he can select things like that. There’s questions about jobs, and Daryl can understand that because some people may interested in dating people in the same field as them, or possibly similar schedules and he once again doesn’t really have a preference. With him being a mechanic, his hours are pretty flexible with weekends off, so he figures he’d be able to adjust fairly easy.

More questions pass and finally, the question he was hoping for shows up.

_Please select personality traits you consider important in your partner and specify others that are not listed._

_funny, charismatic, honesty, flexibleness, loyal, confident, encouraging, fearless, humble, imaginative, independent, intelligent._

He goes through and selects the traits he knows he’s been attracted to in the past and ones he knows he will be: funny, charismatic, honesty, loyal, confident, encouraging and intelligent.

He then moves the section where he can type in some of his own, he thinks for a moment and then adds: caring, compassionate and mature.

He shakes his head to himself as he waits for the next question to load, if he somehow finds a guy that fits all these things, it’ll be a bloody miracle.

Forty minutes later, he’s completed setting up the dating app, spending an almost embarrassing amount of time of his own profile that other men would be able to see.

He had to select three photos of himself, and that took the most time as he had to text Aaron and Eric and Rick, asking them to send him photos of himself as he actually doesn’t have many photos of himself on his own phone. Eventually he chose his three.

First, a photo of him sitting on down on the grass, a lazy grin on his face, looking away from the camera at Judith who had been goofing around at the time Aaron took the candid photo of him.

Second, a photo of him sitting down on his bike, the day he got it and he willingly took the photo, his helmet dangling in one hand and a cigarette in the other. A pair of sunglasses rest atop his head and his messy hair falls a little in his face, he doesn’t hate the photo.

And third, he had chosen a photo from Rick and Michonne’s wedding, he’s in a navy-blue suit with his hair done neatly and a glass of champagne in his hand with his arm around Michonne’s waist, her looking as beautiful as ever in her wedding dress.

The basic questions were easy enough but his bio that he had to write himself, he also struggled with and he had to google what to include in it and had Rick help him write it. In the end, he still thinks he sounds too awkward but he couldn’t do any better.

 

His profile reads the following;

_Hi, my name is Daryl Dixon. I grew up just outside of Atlanta, Georgia and lived there almost my entire life until six years ago, when I moved to Virginia with my best friend, we lived together for a while but I now have my own apartment. I have stable job with flexible hours and weekends off, so I get plenty of free time._

_I’m only recently out and don’t have a lot of experience with dating but I know I’m looking for more than a hookup or fling._

_Location: Richmond, Virginia, USA_

_Age: 37 years old_

_Job: mechanic_

_Height: 5ft10_

_Sexuality: gay_

_Personality Qualities: honest, loyal, encouraging, compassionate, mature, shy, quiet_

_Hobbies: hunting, camping, reading, cooking, motor-cycle riding_

He chews at the skin around his thumb as he reads over his now posted profile for what could be the seventh time and he tries to remember the last time he was this nervous, maybe when he had to give the best man’s speech at Rick’s wedding.

Huffing at himself, he locks his phone and finally stands up from the couch for the first time in over two hours, wincing and rubbing at his butt to try and remove the numbness from it as he walks through his apartment to his bedroom 

After plugging his phone on to charge, he strips off his shirt and then climbs under the covers of his bed, settling on his back and closing his eyes to try and drift off to sleep.

He manages to ignore the nervous tumble of his stomach.

 

* * *

  

Blinking himself awake, Daryl reaches over to his nightstand where his phone still sits and his eyes widen at the amount of notifications on his lockscreen, nearly all of them being from the dating app.

He quickly unlocks his phone and opens the app with a buzz of nerves and excitement swirling in his stomach.

The app works with five different sections, one being able to view his own profile, then his messages, his notifications, and the section where all the profiles of the men he matched with appear and he’s able to click the x if he doesn’t like them, or a heart if he does. If he clicks the heart, the person he matched with will receive a notification saying that he liked his profile and his name will appear accessible in his messages, and the same happens when somebody likes Daryl’s profile. And if the two of them, both like each other’s profile, they will both receive a notification saying they have done so. The fifth and final section, shows all of the profiles where the both of them have agreed they’re a match.

He finds it quite complicated and it takes him almost ten minutes to figure it all out.

Once he has, he takes a moment to scroll through his notifications, blushing at the amount of men that had liked his profile and the ones that had sent him messages.

He goes onto his messages next, finding a few men that had messaged him all with something suggestive or some going as far to send nudes, which he blushes at deeply and then deletes that certain person’s messages, because he isn’t he to mess around or find some one night stand, he wants to find someone.

He sighs in relief when there’s messages from men that aren’t suggestive, saying hello and usual openers and conversation starters. He goes through them, he likes a total of three profiles and messages all three back. He literally only said hello and it took him five minutes to send the first message, nerves wracking through his entire body because fuck this doesn’t feel him, but after he sent the first one, he got braver and replied to the other two he liked.

He stares at the phone for a while, waiting for replies and then rolling his eyes at himself because he realises it’s five am, and they’re probably still asleep.

He gives up on that and heads to the section where he’s able to see profiles that have matched with his and he spends a while scrolling through them, liking ones that interest him but not sending any messages.

He knows he needs to get up soon to go work, but there’s something about being able to look at all the available men in his area that make him stay, because god, he knows what he wants. He wants _someone._

He clicks next one more time and is immediately intrigued by the profile that pops up.

The cover photo shows a man with a chestnut beard and matching long hair and stunning blue-green eyes that seem to pierce right through him and fuck, Daryl can already feel the attraction. The photo was obviously taken by someone else since the man sits at a table, with his chin resting on one hand and his other spread out over the wooden surface. One side of his hair is tucked behind adorably big ears and falls down to an easy four inches or more below collarbones. Defined collarbones that are peaking out of an oversized blue sweater.

Daryl swipes to the next photo, a selfie of the man with a stunning brunette woman with green eyes and an adorable baby with thick black hair and tan skin sitting up in the woman’s lap, the three of them are smiling at the camera with what looks like a beach in the background.

The third and final photo almost takes Daryl’s breath away. The man is dressed in a fully black suit, dress pants hugging slim legs nicely and the long hair that Daryl’s already falling in love with, has been pulled up into a messy but elegant bun on the top of his head and he’s leaning against a black brick wall. He’s giving the camera a look that Daryl finds so incredibly sexy he almost can’t handle it and he gets out of the photos to be able to look at the rest of his profile.

 

_Hi, my name is Paul Rovia but my friends call me Jesus for obvious reasons. The hair and beard are a part of me, so if you’re not into that you’ll have to move right along because it’s not going anytime soon!_

_I have owned a successful business with my best friend Maggie for six years now, and her little boy Hershel Jr (my godson) is the cutest person alive and one of my favourite things to do is hang out with him._

_I live by myself in an apartment and drive my motorcycle more than my car. I also love to exercise, being fully trained in mixed martial arts, I can kick some ass._

Daryl smiles the entire time he reads and he can immediately see the confidence the man, Paul, has, something that he’s always found himself undeniably attracted too and he chuckles a little at his statement about his beard, and he doesn’t mind one bit because Daryl finds it extremely attractive.

He also quickly likes that they both seem to have close friendships and that he seems to like kids, because there’s a few kids in Daryl’s life.

It’s the last paragraph that interests him the most, Daryl finding the idea of the other man doing martial arts or riding a motorcycle _really_ fucking hot and he even bites his lip a little as he imagines it.

He moves onto the second part of his profile after a few moments of daydreaming, blushing at himself.

 

_Location: Richmond, Virginia, USA_

_Age: 32 years old_

_Job: bar owner_

_Height: 5ft8_

_Sexuality: gay_

_Personality Qualities: confident, intelligent, encouraging, mature, outgoing, charismatic, loyal, honest_

_Hobbies: martial arts, motorcycle riding, drawing & painting, singing, exercising, guitar _

As Daryl reads through the profile, he can’t help but wonder just how many other men are interested in Paul and he thinks _well, fuck it, I’m gonna be one of them_ and likes the man’s profile, knowing he’ll be able to remember him to find him among his messages later, he doesn’t have the courage to message him now.

He decides he’ll message the man later, and he wonders if the guy will even notice or message him back, or if he’ll possibly be the one to message him first.

Daryl sighs and drops his phone onto the bed as he stands up, unable to help the small grin on his lips, and he’s not even sure why it’s there.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after he’s finished work for the day and is standing in his kitchen, waiting for his Chinese leftovers to finish heating up in the microwave, he finds himself opening the app again and going straight to the notification section.

His eyes widen a little and his stomach flips as he reads the top two notifications.

_Paul Rovia has liked your profile, he is now listed in your connections._

_Paul Rovia has sent you a private message._

He licks his lips nervously and quickly takes a swig from his beer on the counter beside him before opening his messages.

**_Paul 3:36pm_ **

_Hi Daryl! Our profiles match up really well, are you interested in chatting? I have work tonight but tomorrow off, I hope to hear from you! Xx_

Daryl reads the message at least eight times, slightly in a stage of shock, the absolutely gorgeous and seemingly perfect Paul has messaged him, is interested in talking him and it makes Daryl buzz.

After taking a few moments to gather himself, he types back a response, shaky fingers causing him to misspell several words and he ends up deleting his reply and re-writing it several times.

Eventually, he settles on a reply and sends the message.

 

**_Daryl 6:04pm_ **

_Hi Paul. Yeah, I’d be interested in talking, message me when you’re free._

 

It’s not as enthusiastic as Paul’s and he hopes the other man won’t take offence to that, but he doesn’t see himself as being the guy to send little ‘x’s at the end of messages, he at least wouldn’t know how to without it seeming forced.

His microwave beeps and he locks his phone, finding himself almost unable to wait for tomorrow as he settles down on his couch to eat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

Daryl’s packing away the last of his groceries, he had woken up just before nine O’clock and absolutely refused to sit around waiting for Paul’s message all morning like a desperate puppy, so he got dressed and headed to the store to try and kill some time, and he only checked his phone a couple of times. 

He packs everything away except for a single packet of potato crisps and he pulls it open, shoving a handful into his mouth as he makes his way over to the couch, turning on the TV and going onto his Netflix account as he settles.

He opens the recently added David Attenborough documentary and plays the first episode.

The message comes through on his phone just five minutes after the first episode finished and he started the next one, he reaches for his phone faster than he cares to admit and his stomach bubbles with excitement as he opens the message section on the dating app.

 

**_Paul: 10:48am_ **

_Hi Daryl, are you around to chat?_

 

A small smile ghosts over Daryl’s lips and he quickly begins to type back a reply, deleting the first one as he barely sounded interested, then deleting the next one because he sounded too interested, on the third attempt, he finally settled on one.

 

**_Daryl 10:52am_ **

_Morning and yeah, I’m around, also have the day off. How was work last night?_

 

He bites his lip nervously as he waits for Paul’s response, no sign or dots comes up when Paul is typing, which means it would be the same for when he types himself. It’s something Daryl’s is happy about, he would be embarrassed if Paul was able to see how long it takes him to write simple responses.

Paul’s message pops up soon after.

 

**_Paul: 10:54am_ **

_It was long. I started at 4 but didn’t get to come home until 3am, I’ve only just woken up now aha._

Daryl himself can’t understand that, though he definitely does have some long shifts, none of them go past seven pm.

After thinking for a moment, Daryl guesses that asking about Paul’s business would be a good way to get to know him, so he begins to type another message, furrowing his brows and biting his lip as he focuses.

 

**_Daryl: 10:55am_ **

_I wouldn’t be able to handle that, can barely stay up past midnight. Is your business just a bar or?_

**_Paul: 10:56am_ **

_Aha, I don’t usually work such bad shifts. Our bar actually has a restaurant as well, so I was just waiting tables and then one of our bartenders called in sick, so I covered her shift._

**_Daryl: 10:58am_ **

_Oh okay. So, you wait and bartend then?_

**_Paul: 11:00am_ **

_Yeah, I do both, just depends on what I get scheduled. Maggie is better at the money and paperwork side of things, so she usually takes care of most of that. I also do the hiring and training of other staff._

_What about you? Your bio says you’re a mechanic, do you enjoy that?_

**_Daryl: 11:03am_ **

_Yeah, I do, the hours and time off are good like I said. There’s not much I’m good at that I could get a job out of._

 

He bites his lip nervously after sending the message, realizing it was a bit personal, but then he guesses that’s the whole point of getting to know someone.

 

**_Paul: 11:04am_ **

_What about hunting, I know you said it’s a hobby but there are jobs for aren’t there? Or cooking?_

Daryl nods, because yeah, he did forget about that but even still, he wouldn’t want to be a hunter or a cook for a job and he tells Paul why.

 

**_Daryl: 11:06am_ **

_Well I like hunting and I’m good at it, but I don’t like the killing all that much. I only kill when I need the meat for food, hell of a lot cheaper and easier to find than buying it. And I like cooking too, but I can’t imagine doing it all day every day._

**_Paul: 11:07am_ **

_I understand that, I’m the same with art. We both like things in doses I guess._

 

They continue to talk for hours until Paul has to go at around two because he was babysitting Hershel for a few hours. And they continue to talk every day after that, usually of a night when they’ve both finished work and have spare time, but they also send each other the odd message throughout the day when they have time to send and reply.

They talk about themselves, their friends, getting to know as much about each other as they can think of. And since beginning to talk to Paul, Daryl hasn’t started talking to anyone else.

Daryl may have no idea about dating and men, but surprisingly, he’s able to notice that Paul’s flirting with him most of the time, and he attempts to flirt back, _attempts._ He’s really not at all good at it and wants to punch something every time he tries because he sounds like a complete idiot, Paul reassures him it’s cute, but it still makes him feel no better, blush aside.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl pulls on his jacket and shoves his wallet into his back pocket, picking up his phone afterwards and grinning at the message Paul has sent him.

 

**_Paul: 6:37pm_ **

_The only person who’s cuter than you._

Attached is a photo of Paul’s godson Hershel, the three-year-old’s eyes are closed and scrunched up, dark brown hair falling onto his forehead. His are lips pouted and one of Paul’s hands is on his face and smooshing his chubby cheeks together.

Daryl quickly steps out of his apartment and locks the door behind him for walking down the building’s hallway to the elevator and once he’s inside, he types back his reply to Paul.

 

**_Daryl: 6:38pm_ **

_I ain’t got nothing on him. Anyway, I gotta go, I’m meeting a friend for dinner._

**_Paul: 12:39pm_ **

_Okay :(_   _I’m gonna be lonely now, it’s bedtime for him. Message me later?_

 

Daryl rolls his eyes and grins, replying that he will right as the elevator opens.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, the usual you two?”

“Yes, thank you.” Rick replies on both of their behalves and the waitress returns his smile before spinning on her heels and making her way back to the burger joint’s kitchen.

Daryl stretches his knuckles out in front of him and cracks them, groaning in satisfaction. “How’re the kids?” He asks his best friend.

“They’re great!” Rick replies enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face. “Carl’s gotten a sixty-two percent on his math test! He’s really proud of himself and me and Michonne are too.”

Daryl nods. “That’s good, he was struggling so much last year, must be a lot less stress on him to know he’s getting better. What about the other two?”

“Well, Judith absolutely loves Kindergarten, especially all the coloring and games.” He says with a chuckle and Daryl does the same as he takes a sip of his water and then rests his elbows on the table. “And Michonne has her twenty-week scan for the baby tomorrow, she’s very excited.”

“Already started setting up the nursery I’m guessing?” He says with a grin.

Rick nods. “Sure has, she’s got Judith as her little helper.”

Twenty minutes later, their food has arrived and their both digging in, Daryl pulling his phone from his jean pocket when he feels it vibrate.

 

**_Paul: 7:35pm_ **

_Sleep time lasted a total of forty minutes, he apparently decided to paint my spare bedroom wall instead._

 

Daryl laughs and sends back a message to Paul, and then put his phone down on booth cushion beside him, so it won’t disturb his and Rick’s dinner anymore. 

Once he has, he looks back up and finds Rick already looking at him with a lopsided grin and a raised brow as he chews on his chicken.

“So,” He says. “Who made you grin like that?”

Daryl sighs and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, unsure how Rick will react (obviously he’ll be supportive, it’s just wether he’ll be a smug asshole as well) and he begins to chew nervously at the hangnails around his thumb.

“Well,” He says quietly around a mouthful of mashed potato. “It was a guy.”

Rick grins. “A guy, huh?” He says with a smirk and cuts himself some more chicken. “So, you downloaded an app?”

Daryl smiles softly and shyly. “Yeah, we’ve been talking for almost a week. I really like him.”

“That’s great, Daryl.” Rick replies with a grin, apparently deciding not to be a smug asshole. “What’s his name, what’s he like?”

“His name’s Paul.” Daryl tells him, smiling as he continues to eat his food and talk about Paul. “He’s great, really sweet and ‘n charming.” He says shyly.

“Well, keep talking, I think for all the talking I do about Michonne, it’s time you had your turn.” Rick replies with a warm smile.

Daryl smiles softly, looking down at his lap and then back up at his brother before beginning to tell Rick everything about Paul that he can possibly remember from their conversations over the past week.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl drops down onto the bed, his head falling against the pillow and his phone dangerously close to the edge of the bed as he tucks himself under the covers.

Though admittedly the first thing Daryl wanted to do when he got home from dinner with Rick was message Paul, but he forced himself to clean up his apartment a bit and then shower and get changed into pyjamas first.

He opens up his messages with Paul, smiling at the previous couple of messages for a moment before typing in a new one.

 

**_Daryl 10:06pm_ **

_Hey, I’m back from dinner, are you awake?_

**_Paul 10:06pm_ **

_Sure am! How was dinner?_

**_Daryl 10:07pm_ **

_It was great, talked about his wife and their kids, talked about you as well._

He sends the last message nervously and shifts as awaits Paul’s reply, stomach fluttery when he sees the message appear.

 

**_Paul 10:09pm_ **

_About me, huh? Don’t worry, I talk about you with my friends too ;)_

Daryl blushes and is glad Paul can’t see him, smiling shyly at his phone and he’s about to reply when another message appears.

 

**_Paul 10:10pm_ **

_So, we’ve been talking for a week now and I really like you. I was wondering if you’d be interested on going on a date with me?_

 

The message immediately causes Daryl’s heart to thump and his stomach to swirl with nerves but at the same time a grin spreads over his lips and he can feel excitement bubble along with everything else.

 

**_Daryl 10:13pm_ **

_I’d love to._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have their first date! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw for the next chapter, it will be an epilogue!  
> I also have a question about it, I'm undecided as to wether I keep this a clean fic or add a smut scene, i don't have one planned but i could easily add one (it would be their first time together) so, let me know what you think.

Three days later, Daryl is pulling into an empty parking spot in the local park’s lot, closing his door behind him and beginning to fiddle nervously with his hands as he begins walking towards the entrance of the park.

The day after Paul had asked him out, Paul messaged Daryl yet again (they’re now texting each other normally and not through the app) with the proposal of going to the park to have lunch together, he said that being out in the park would give them some more privacy than a restaurant would, it would be more intimate as well.

Paul had got to the park a few minutes before he told Daryl to be there, so he could find a spot and set up their little picnic and a few minutes ago, Daryl’s phone had dinged with a message from Paul, the message being directions as to where he’s set up.

Daryl makes his way down one of the several paths, boots scuffing against the gravely dirt, he looks down at his outfit once more, still not sure if he likes it all that much, but he was going to be late if he didn’t settle on something.

He can hear children playing around him, chasing their parents or siblings around on the grass, there’s dogs everywhere as well and one comes close to knocking him over as it charges past him.

After a few minutes of walking, he can see Paul in the distance, sitting down on a black and red checkered picnic blanket with different kinds of food and drinks around him, he’s looking down at his phone with a slightly furrowed brow and it reminds Daryl that he never actually replied to him, he hopes he didn’t worry the other man as he begins making his way up the small hill towards him.

Paul looks up when Daryl gets close enough that he can hear his footsteps and stands up when he spots him.

Daryl smiles at him shyly. “Hi, Paul.” He says quietly.

Paul smiles back. “Hey, Daryl. How are you?” He asks as he steps up to Daryl and pulls him in for a hug and presses his lips against his cheek.

Daryl blushes and looks down at his feet. “I’m good, nervous, I guess?” He replies.

Paul chuckles and takes Daryl’s hand, “Me too, come on.” He says and leads him over to the picnic, the both of them taking a seat down on the blanket. “I brought plenty of food and drinks, so there should be something you like.” Paul tells him and pops a cube of watermelon into his mouth, grinning as he chews.

“I ain’t picky, I actually brought somethin’ too.” Daryl tells the other man as he reaches into the bag beside him, pulling out the container of brownies he had cooked.

“Oo, what is it?” Paul asks excitedly as he crosses his legs and continues eating more watermelon.

“Brownies.” Daryl replies as he pulls the plastic lid off the container and sits it down on the blanket between them. “I cooked them this morning, they’ve got white chocolate chips and marshmallows in them.”

Paul groans and immediately reaches for one. “I need to try this.” He says before taking a bite out of the brownie he had picked out. “Holy fuck, this is so good.” Paul says after swallowing his bite and then taking another one.

Daryl chuckles and blushes at Paul’s praise, picking a brownie for himself and beginning to eat it, realizing they probably should have eaten the sandwiches that are laid out before they moved onto the sweet things, but it’s too late now.

“Glad you like it.” Daryl says, trying to make himself relax but he can still feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Paul nods and quickly finishes his brownie. “That is one of the best tasting things I have ever eaten.” He says, smiling at Daryl sweetly. “What do you want to drink?” He then asks, motioning to the different options beside him, water, orange juice or lemonade.

“Orange juice, thanks.” Daryl replies, watching Paul’s fingers as he unscrews the cap on the jug and then smiling shyly when Paul hands him a now full glass.

Paul fills himself a drink. “I bought everything except the sandwiches, I made those, but I doubt they will taste anywhere near as good as your brownies.” Paul tells him as he motions to the plate of sandwiches, all have been cut into half triangles.

Daryl snorts. “You underestimate yourself.” He says, smiling at Paul and the other man laughs, lips spreading in a beautiful wide grin that expose white and naturally straight teeth. “What’s on them?” He then asks.

Paul tucks some hair behind his ears and Daryl quickly notices that they’re big and stick out, and he thinks it’s adorable.

“These one’s are ham, tomato and cheese, these are chicken and lettuce and those are cornbeef.” Paul replies and plucks a chicken and lettuce triangle from the bunch for himself.

Daryl grabs a ham, cheese and tomato and takes a bite out of it, tasting that Paul had put some salt onto it as well.

“So,” He says. “What do you want to talk about?” He asks nervously, aware of how awkward he sounds, and he nervously bites his lip.

Paul chuckles. “Well I guess we already know a lot about each other, huh?” Paul says, and they do since they have already been messaging each other every day for the past week.

Daryl nods. “Yeah, makes a first date a bit harder.”

Paul laughs slightly and nods. “Oh,” He says after a moment. “That friend of yours that you had lunch with, does he seem to approve of me?” He asks curiously, quirking a brow and grabbing another sandwich since he had finished the other one.

Daryl smiles. “Yeah, he did. Wants to meet you actually.” He says with a grin. “But, I figured I should actually meet you first before I bring him along.”

Paul laughs. “That is very true, but I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting him, but maybe we should wait till maybe date four or five, he could bring his wife along.” He replies, grinning cheekily and taking a drink, licking some stray orange juice from his lips and Daryl can’t tear his eyes away.

Daryl clears his throat and shifts, his stomach bubbling with both nerves but intense excitement as he speaks again. “You already thinking about a fourth and fifth date?”

“I have a habit of thinking ahead.” Paul replies, looking a little nervous himself now, glancing at Daryl and then down at his lap.

Daryl nods in understanding. “Fair enough. But yeah, double date would work best probably, Rick’d probably interrogate you, Michonne’ll keep ‘im reined in.” Daryl says with a small chuckle.

“I think I could handle it.” Paul tells him with a smile spread over his lips.

Daryl hums and reaches for some fruit, gathering a handful of grapes, watermelon and blueberries. “He’d just be doing the whole big brother thing.”

Paul nods. “Maggie will do the same when she meets you, Hershel too probably, her husband will probably be the friendliest of the lot.” He tells him with a fond chuckle.

“How ‘bout I meet Glenn first then?” Daryl replies with a smirk and Paul laughs.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly, they ate almost all of the food that Paul had brought and a good amount of Daryl’s brownies, Daryl allowing Paul to take the rest of the brownies. 

They shared some photos on their phones and talked more about each other and by the time they got back to their cars, they were holding hands and walking close enough that their shoulders brushed with every step they took.

They got to Paul’s car first and after Paul put all of his things back in his car, he turned back to Daryl and carefully slung his arms up around Daryl’s shoulders.

Daryl smiles down at him shyly and wraps his own arms around Paul's waist.

“I really enjoyed today.” Paul tells him, grinning right back at him.

“Me too.” Daryl replies quietly, almost purring when one of Paul’s hands threads up into his hair.

Daryl looks at Paul, figuring this has not been a bad first date (in general) and he really hopes they’re going to do it again.

“So,” Daryl says carefully, biting his lip and he knows that if his hands weren’t holding Paul’s waist they would be shaking. “Do you want to go on a second date with me?” He asks softly, stomach swirling.

Paul smiles wide. “I definitely do, you pick this time.”

Daryl is smiling right back at Paul and he nods. “I’ll text you details when I have them.” He says and goes to shift away from Paul, brow raising when Paul pulls him back.

“Hey,” He says softly and tilts his head up a little closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asks him softly.

Daryl’s brows raise a little more and his stomach swirls even more, he swallows once and then nods because yeah, he really wants Paul to kiss him.

Paul leans up and presses their lips together, gently and sweetly and Daryl sighs against him.

They pull away after a few seconds and Daryl’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

“I’ll see you later, Daryl.” Paul tells him and then carefully steps away from him.

“See you.” Daryl mumbles, waving once at Paul before spinning on his heels and making his way back to his own car.

Once he’s in his car, he can’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot and he really hopes this is the start of something great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is awful but oh well

Daryl watches his boyfriend who’s currently behind the bar, pouring drinks for two women down the end of the bar, women who are batting their eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously as he does so. Maybe if it was two men Daryl would be jealous or upset, but Paul is a gay man and dating him, so he just watches on with a smirk of amusement as Paul tries to stay polite.

After a few more moments, Paul is finally able to break free from the women and he walks back down the bar to the end where Daryl sits.

Paul smiles at him and stops just in front of him. “Hey, kiss me.”  Paul says and leans over the bar, cupping his jaw and then pressing their lips together briefly.

When he pulls back, Daryl raises his brows at him. “Let’s hope they’ll take the hint now, huh?”  He says with a soft chuckle.

Paul grins back at him and briefly glances over at the women. “They look pretty disappointed.” He says with a wink and pecks Daryl’s lips once more before standing straight again.

Daryl snorts and takes a sip of the lemonade Paul had brought him a few minutes previous. “Too bad.”

Paul chuckles at him. “I’m actually done now, you finish that off while I go grab my stuff, okay?” Paul replies and then spinning on his heels when Daryl nods in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl opens the door to his apartment and then steps inside, holding the door open for Paul who gives him a wink as he passes him.

Daryl can feel the nerves bubbling a little in his stomach. He’s stayed the night at Paul’s twice before, but he hasn’t had Paul here, he spent over two hours cleaning that afternoon before he went to the bar, he sure as hell was not having Paul stay at his for the first time while his apartment looked like a bomb had gone off in it.

“Smaller than yours.” Daryl says quietly as he bites his lip, watching Paul who’s walking around looking at the pictures Daryl has hung up on the walls, trailing his fingers along whatever surface was nearby as he did.

Paul’s head snaps to him. “It’s cute, Daryl.” He says with a grin and then proceeds to plop himself down on Daryl’s couch, yawning and resting his head back against the cushions.

Daryl smiles fondly at him and steps closer, reaching for the remote and handing it to Paul, blushing at the way Paul checks him out, not even trying to be subtle.

“Gonna go have a shower, you can go after me.” He tells the other man after cleaning his throat, he then proceeds to rush out of his living room and to his ensuite, grabbing Paul’s overnight bag from the floor as he goes so he can leave it in the bedroom for him.

He closes the bathroom door behind him and quickly strips himself of his clothes, heart thumping as he switches on the hot water. “Calm the fuck down.” He says to himself.

He wants Paul physically, he’s known that since he saw the first photo of him, but he’s nervous as hell about it, his sexual experience is jacking himself off and trying to finger himself once, but not using enough lube and inserting too many fingers too quick and he just ended up hurting himself.

He knows Paul would be different, that Paul wouldn’t expect him to bend over on their first time because he knows that Daryl needs things to go slow. He knows that if they were to do something physical, Paul would be unbelievably careful and gentle with him.

He decides that he would be okay with taking their relationship to the next level tonight, that he _wants to._ They’ve been together three months now, he trusts the other man to take care of him.

Now, how to bring that up with Paul, he has no idea.

He sighs nervously once again and almost rolls his eyes at his half hard dick, willing it to go down before he has to go back out to Paul.

Once he’s done showering, he tidies the bathroom a little and leaves a clean towel on the vanity for Paul, placing his bag beside it.

Going back out to the main area of his apartment, he finds Paul spread out on his couch, his phone in one hand and his eyes locked on the TV that’s playing some TV show he doesn’t recognize.

“Hey.” Daryl says and sits down by Paul’s feet, carefully shifting them so he doesn’t squash them. Paul looks up at him and smiles his sweet smile. “Towel and bags in the bathroom for you.”

Paul pushes himself up from the couch with a groan, stretching once he’s stood up, exposing a patch of toned pale skin. “Thank you.” He says and tosses his phone onto the coffee table. “I won’t be long.” He then adds as he leans down and presses his lips to Daryl’s cheek for a second before heading through the door that leads into Daryl’s bedroom.  

When Paul emerges fifteen minutes later, Daryl almost forgets how to fucking breathe for a second. He doesn’t understand how someone could be so effortlessly sexy.

Paul’s hair is tied in a messy knot on the top of his head and wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweats. Hard muscle everywhere, dark hair on his nipples and trailing from his belly button down beneath his pants. Daryl’s almost fucking drooling.

When he finally meets Paul’s eyes again, the man is looking at him with a quirked brow and the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. “Sorry, I don’t usually put a shirt on after showering.” He explains quietly. “I have one, if you want me to put it on.” He says as he shifts on his feet.

“No!” Daryl quickly exclaims, wincing and closing his eyes in embarrassment for a few seconds. “No, um it’s good… you look… good.” He mumbles, brain not seeming to be coo-operating with his mouth as he moves his eyes up and down Paul’s body again.

Paul blinks at him for a few seconds before he slowly walks towards him, he drops down onto the couch beside him, staying on his knees as he cups Daryl’s cheeks and kisses him firmly.

They stay like that for a while, lips moving desperately against each other as Paul keeps himself sat down but Daryl has fallen back over the armrest and Paul is leaning over him.

“So,” Paul says, breaking his lips from Daryl’s to kiss down his neck instead. “You’ve never done this before right?” 

Daryl moans when Paul sucks at his skin and drags his nails down the man’s back and Paul pulls away after a few more seconds, blinking down at him expectantly. “I haven’t.” He replies quietly, cheeks flushing even darker with his embarrassment. “So, if we do something, I ain’t going to be lastin’ long.” He admits to the other man, deciding to say it before facing the embarrassment later.

Paul smiles at him. “I like it, like that I’m the only person who’s had their hands on you like this.” He whispers, dragging his hands down Daryl’s chest and thumbing at his nipples through his thin t-shirt.

Daryl groans because Paul’s voice is hot as fuck and he squeezes the man’s waist, he can feel his dick straining against his sweats and he knows Paul’s aware of it, blushing when he sees him look down at it.

Paul licks his lips once, looks at Daryl’s cock a little longer than meets Paul’s eyes. “Want me to take care of you?” He asks sweetly.

Daryl shivers at the hand stroking his thigh, dangerously close to his erection. “Please.” He replies and nods vigorously, like a damn teenager.

Paul chuckles at him and then proceeds to tuck his fingers under the waist bands of Daryl’s sweats and boxers, tugging them both down and wrapping a hand around his cock.

Daryl quickly whines, pre-come already leaking out of him at a steady pace as he bites his lip, already too far gone to feel embarrassed.

Paul chuckles at him and begins jerking Daryl’s cock at an even pace, squeezing when he reaches the base and swiping his thumb over his slit and Daryl feels like he going to fucking _explode._

“Just using my hand on you, alright?” Paul tells him softly, just moments before Daryl’s thighs begin to shake.

Daryl nods in appreciation, glad Paul isn’t expecting a lot of him yet, and he never doubted that he wouldn’t.

 Daryl lasts roughly another minute before he’s squeezing his eyes closed and squeezing Paul’s flesh hard enough to bruise as he comes all up his stomach (Paul had pushed his shirt up so he wouldn’t need to change) and he moans at how Paul coaxes him through his orgasm with soft dirty words in his ear and kisses on his neck.

Paul hops up off the couch after kissing him for a few moments and Daryl can only grumble in protest, limbs feeling too much like jelly to reach out to him.

Paul returns with a wet cloth and wipes Daryl’s stomach clean before tossing it in the trash, he then proceeded to join Daryl on the couch again, laying on top of him and pecking his cheek before settling with his nose pressed against his cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the night, they’re laying in Daryl’s bed, drifting off to sleep. Their bellies full of pizza and Daryl’s still relaxed as he hums at the way Paul is kissing along his shoulder, the man spooning him. 

They fall asleep like that after a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other and soft breathes fluttering against each other’s skin.

And as he falls asleep, all Daryl can think is _thank god Rick Grimes is a persistent son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblrs -  
> iiloulouii - desus & the walking dead  
> iistilesplusderekii - sterek & teen wolf


End file.
